


An hour

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Tech has kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Boys finally have a shore leave. Tech wants some peaceful sexy time with Wrecker.Can be read without previous works from this series :)
Relationships: Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	An hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/gifts).



> Because someone woke up my hunger for Tech/Wrecker lol ;)

* * *

Wrecker was so exhausted that he almost dropped dead on his bed. They finally received shore leave and after last mission he had more bruises than the entire battalion of regs. They were in the barracks on Coruscant, fortunately the Bad Batch has their own two small double rooms for their disposal. He was sure it has to do something with Commander Cody owning Hunter a debt. He signed and stretched his limbs. It was so refreshing to be out of armour and finally got to shower in real water. He opened his eyes when he felt a mattress dipped under additional weight. Tech was sitting at its edge and had this cute little smile that everyone mistaken for innocence but Wrecker was now wiser and knew it was as innocent as Crosshair in the crowd of poor regs. Always ready to bring some trouble and fight. He made an attempt to move to the side to make some room for the smaller one but his mussels were protesting. Tech just leaned at his side and hooked one leg over his waist and arm around his chest, Wrecker could tell he was really close to falling on his sweet little ass so he grabbed him and pulled on top of his body.

“You look very tired” Tech whispered and pressed his cheek against Wrecker’s bare chest and wiggled a little before he found more comfortable position. The bigger clone tried not to fall asleep but his eyelids were heavier with every second passed.

“Give me an hour” he said slowly and Tech smiled fondly at the sleepy tone that made its way into those words. He nuzzled against warm chest and closed his eyes.

Almost an hour later Wrecker woke up to the warm and wet pressure against his cock, he still pretended he is asleep but he could already feel slight presence of teeth scrapping against his skin.

“You just couldn’t wait to have my cock in your greedy mouth wouldn't you?” he slowly opened his eyes and almost chocked on his tongue at the beautiful picture before him. Tech was bending between his thighs with his lips now wrapped around his cock, all naked and perfect. The most erotic thing was his other hand slowly moving behind him. The little shit smirked after giving his cockhead a little lick.

“Wanted to be ready for you” he said, his voice hoarse and heavy with lust. He gave the cock in his hand a light squeeze as he closed his eyes with an obscene moan. Wrecker was sure he hit his sweet spot and licked his lips at the thought of getting to be buried deep inside his sweet little boy.

“mhm... I think I’m ready…” Tech hissed as he withdraws his hand. Wrecker holds his breath at the sight of a toy that was now glistening with lube. The dildo was quite big, but still smaller than his cock. He groaned at the thought of his lover opening himself with it right in front of him while he was sleeping.

“How do you want me little one?” he spoke reaching for him with his hand. “Wanna ride me? Yea though so…It’s really amazing how everyone think you are so innocent and all you want is my big cock inside your little greedy hole” he smiled widely when pretty blush spread on Tech’s face. He squeezed a good amount of lube on his hand and wrapped it around Wrecker’s member. He gave him few lazy strokes spreading slick on it and crawled closer.

“Come here _cyar’ika_ ” Wrecker helped him and moment later Tech was slowly lowering himself on his cock. The stretch was as always overwhelming but he took a good amount of time preparing himself so he easily sank almost all the way down. He moaned loudly at the feeling of fullness and sank his fingers in the flesh of Wrecker’s chest. A strong hand squeezed his hip and he opened his eyes, not sure when he even closed them. He leaned down and captured Wrecker’s lips into a slow kiss; he licked at his bottom lip then sucked at it. A surprised squeak left his mouth when Wrecker gave him an experimental buck of his hips, his cock sliding even deeper and brushing against the bundle of nerves. Big hands spreading his cheeks and a finger teasing where they were connecting made Tech pant against his neck. He managed to straighten himself and looked at the bigger clone with so much desire and love that Wrecker’s heart almost stopped.

Tech braced himself against Wrecker and started a slow rhythm of up and down. Each time sinking even lower, his walls was squeezing the flesh inside perfectly and the only thought he had was than he wanted even more.

“Grab my hips” he said with trembling voice and Wrecker immediately obeyed. He squeezed them so hard he was sure Tech will have bruises tomorrow. Each time Tech was going up, Wrecker almost immediately pulls him downward. He was so close, his cock throbbing inside this hot, tight cavern and every time Tech was going down he was squeezing him so good.

“Fuck…you are doing so well” he praised him and wrapped his hand around Tech’s cock. He started moving his hand and spread all the precome over his cock. Tech whimpered weakly as he was started trembling, his legs were protesting but he wasn’t going to give up so easily. He started moving faster and cried at every time the tip of Wrecker’s cock hit his prostate. He needed to come and he needed his partner to come inside him.

“Tech” he looked at Wreckers face when he hears his name “Come for me and I will give you what you want, come and I will fill you up so good” Wrecker groaned and pressed his thumb against wet slit.

Tech squeezed his eyes so hard he saw white. He was coming in hot spurts against Wreckers stomach and chest. He barely registered when both hands grabbed again his hips and holds him down. He moaned when he felt Wrecker’s hot release washing over his walls. He squeezed him harder to milk him completely.

Wrecker was sure he will pass out but looks like he was lucky and did not. He tried to calm his breath but couldn’t focus because Tech looked like a really hot mess. All sweaty and hot against his chest.

“Hmmm you liked the wake up?” Tech asked with his cheek against Wrecker’s chest and looked at his face from under heavy eyelids.

“hehehe loved it” Wrecker laughed and grabbed blanket to cover them.

“But I think now we both need some more sleep”. He brushed his fingers through Techs hair.

“I am able to agree on that” the other chuckled and closed his eyes, his fingers slowly tracing against Wrecker ribs.


End file.
